Love Forever
by StellinkaWinx
Summary: Stella got hit by Valtors spell and she transforms into monster. Will her relationship with Brandon survive? S&B story
1. Spell

**I don't own Winx club.**

**1\. Chapter**

**Spell**

Stella went for a walk, because Winx had Enchantix training. It was beautiful, the sun was shining, the grass was green, just a perfect day.

"Hi Stella," said a voice behind her. Immediately she recognized the voice. It was Valtor.

"What are you doing here?" She asked curtly.

"I'd rather be ask you. Wait, I know, Winx had Enchantix ontraining, which you do not. I just bragging. They are spoiled, stupid fairies and princesses." He laughed Valtor.

This made Stella absolutelly mad and she jumped at Valtor. "Don't talk about my friends like this !". But Valtor threw spell on Stella. Stella fell to the ground and began to be very hot and she started shivering. She tried to transform, but could not.

"What have you done to me?" She asked fearfully.

"You will know very soon. Hahaha!". Valtor chuckled.

Stella stumbled into Bloom's room and fell to the ground drenched with sweat.

"Stella? What happened ?!" Bloom asked, horrified.


	2. The Pain

**2\. Chapter**

**The Pain**

Musa put her hand on Stella's forehead.

"You absolutelly burn . Wait, I'll get to compress." Musa went to the bathroom.

Flora sat next to Stella and stroked her. Musa came with compress and put it on Stella's forehead.

"Thanks Musa. When I went for walk, I found Valtor and he provoked me. I jumped on him, but he hit me with spell. And I do not know which spell." She sobbed.

"It will be good Stella." Bloom sat next to her and hugged her.

"I do not think so!" Layla said, pointing at Stella's hands.

"Wh-what's going on?" Stella asked and looked at her hands. On her arms has begun to sprout green warts. Flora, Stella again stroked his hair

"Mainly don't freak, honey."

"But it hurts!" Stella gasped.

"Shhhhh. Calm down, sweetheart." Layla said, and sat down in front of Stella.

"What if Brandon break up with me? But he should know this." Stella sobbed.

Tecna stroked her hair. "I'll call him if you want."

"Thank you, Tecna." Stella said and despite the pain she tried to smile.

Tecna called to Brandon. He lifted it after the second ring.

"Hi Tecna. Is something wrong?"

"Hey Brandon. We need you to come here. Stella needs you."

Stella silently groaned.

"I'll be right there!" Brandon hung up.

"I'm afraid." Stella said.

"Do not worry. You can do it." Tecna was trying to encourage her.


	3. Entrusting

**3\. Chapter**

**Entrusting**

After ten minutes, Brandon arrived on Alpha. He came to Bloom's room and knocked.

"I'm going!" Bloom screamed and sprang to the door.

Stella shuddered.

Bloom slowly opened the door. "Hey Brandon."

"Hi Bloom. Where is Stella? Is she okay?" He asked anxiously.

"She is here." Bloom said, and went away from Brandon perspective.

Brandon was confused with Stella's tortured expression. He walked to her and knelt on floor.

"Honey, what happened?"

"I ... I ..." Stella began to cry.

"Sssss. That will be good, do not cry." He tried to reassure her. "At rest, tell me."

"Well ...I'm probably ... probably turning into monster!" She cried even harder.

Brandon hugged her. "Do not cry, I love you as you are." He said, wiping her tears.

Stella looked up and stared at him with her amber eyes. "Really?"

"Seriously." Brandon told her.

"I love you." Stella whispered. Brandon kissed her full on the lips. Just in passing, because Stella then started screaming in pain.

"Honey, what's going on ?!" Brandon was aghast.

"Stella ?!" Asked Winx.

"Owwwww. That hurts!" Stella muttered through her teeth and bit her lip to keep from screaming again. Brandon watched her tortured expression.

"And what exactly hurts?" She asked Tecna.

" Everything but the most hands!" Stella squealed and looked into her hands. She gasped, because she had only four fingers and between them webbed feet.

"That explains it. Even the slightest change Stella hurts." Musa guessed.

"But how to prevent it?" Bloom asked.

"I'm afraid we'll have to wait until it stops." Tecna said.

Stella hugged Brandon.

Then suddenly rang Brand phone. Reluctantly, he picked it up.

"Hello?" He asked.

"Hey Brandon, you're in trouble. It said Codacorta. You must go back." He told Sky.

"But, I can't leave Stella now." He almost growled.

"I know it's hard for you, but you must."

"Okay!" Brandon snapped and hung up.

"I'm sorry that I hid you in trouble." Stella began to cry.

"It's not your fault, honey." He said, wiping her tears. She smiled.

"I have to go." He said, rising from the ground. "If I'll can, I'll be back."

"And you're sure, that you'll recognize me then?" She asked with tears welling.

"Of course. I love you." He stroked her.

"I love you." Stella whispered. Then Brandon leaned down and gave her a long kiss.

And then she stood there alone.


	4. Finally it ends

**6\. Chapter**

**Finally it ends**

**In Alfea**

Stella's pain worsened with each change. She screamed the most loud as she could.

Winx she desperately tried to help. "It will be good." They assured her.

Musa dipped fingers in cold water and put them on Stella's forehead.

"Thanks Musa. I do not know how could I made this without you guys." She said Stella, now calm again.

When Layla looked at her, she couldn't help but she shudder. Stella's lips were much fuller, her face got round and on neck she had gills.

"What is happening Layla? I'm so awful?" Stella smiled.

"No, of course not." She assured her.

Suddenly Stella's phone rang.

"Hello?" She asked.

"Hello my love." Immediately she recognized the voice.

"Hey Brandon. You do not know how I miss you." Stella said.

"I have a feeling that I know." He smiled. "I tried to persuade Codacorta to let me go to you, but I got a punishment." He added sadly.

"What?" Stella asked.

"I have to write 100 times _**when I go somewhere, I'll tell the teacher**_. Penmanship." He added with a laugh.

She laughed too.

"It' so sad that you can not be with me." Stella stretched sadly.

"I love you sweetheart." Brandon said to make her cheer up.

Suddenly Stella felt pressure on her dress. She gasped. Winx looked at her with wide eyes.

"Sweetheart, is something wrong?" Brandon asked worriedly.

"No ... everything is fine. 'Lied Stella. "I love you."

"I'll call you then, if I Codacorta willn't stole my phone." He laughed.

"I hope that it will not happen." She laughed.

"I love you."

"I love you."

"What's going on ?!" Stella gasped and watched the bump on her dress. She tried to push it back, but it could not. Stella gasped. Indeed she felt uncomfortable feeling in the stomach and that her belly pushes her dress.

"Bloom?" She asked, confused.

Bump on her clothes slowly but surely growing, as her belly grew.

Bloom hugged her. "Sssss. Do not think it will be fine." She tried to calm her down.

Stella burst into tears when, without warning, her dress broke.

All Winx encircled her.

Flora phone rang and she went to her room.

"I'm so glad that Brandon isn't there right now. I would not survive if he saw me like this." She cried.

Her hands became stronger and Stella began to scream again.

"Owwwww! My skin! I feel as if it were breaking down!" She screamed incessantly.

Her skin changed color from slightly tanned on a faded green.

"That will be fine. For a while it will definitely stops." Tecna assured her.

"I hope you're right. Oh my God!" She squeaked.

After a few minutes of shouting Stella calmed down and fell exhausted to the ground.

"Stella? Are you okay?" Bloom asked, aghast, and she lifted her off the floor. Bloom staggered under her weight, but okay she put her back on the bed.

"I guess so. It stopped." Stella took breath and got out of bed. Flora came into the room. When she saw Stella, she screamed. Musa jumped after her and covered her mouth. In doing so, she whispered, "Are you crazy ?! Do you know how Stella must feel right now?!"

"I ... I'm sorry, but do you know how I got scared?" Flora whispered.

Stella's eyes darted between Flora and Musa and her eyes were moist.

Bloom approached her and hugged her. In doing so, she hissed at Flora.

"I'm really so awful that I scared even Flora?" She burst into tears.

"Of course not, it just Flora ... mmm ... well ..." said Layla.

"Oh, okay ... well ... never mind." She wiped her tears. "When nobody wants to say it, I'll check it by myself!" Stella hissed. From that sound all of Winx cringed.

Stella stood in front of the mirror and immediately she regretted it.

Her face was lined with blond, long, tangled hair that curved up to her waist and wide hips and her legs seemed now more like a frog's leg. Her hands in horror and dismay flew to her mouth and she shouted shouting which was bloodcurdling.

Flora said, "I got probably deaf."

Tecna covered her mouth. "Flora, please, shut up."

"This can not be me!" Stella began to cry and she sank to the floor.

Musa pat Stella on the back. "It will be good, Stella."

"Before, I believed you, but I do not think it will be fine. After all, look at me!" Stella sobbed.

"You were so brave. No one of us couldn't survive this, honey." Musa said.

Stella looked up. "Really?

"Of course." Musa assured her.

Musa rose from the floor, handed arm to Stella and pulled her to her feet.

Flora came to Stella. "Stella, I'm sorry, I did not wanted to scream."

"Don't be. In your place, I would probably do this too." Stella smiled and hugged her.

"I'll call Brandon, to not worry about you." Layla said.

Stella yawned. "Oh my God, I'm so tired. It was very exhausting."

Bloom made up a bed for Stella. "Lie here, Stellinka. And most importantly thing, do not think about it. Oh, and one more thing." Bloom made Stella's clothes bigger.

"Thank Bloom." She felt her throat. "I was so disgusting to you and you treat me so nicely."

"Honey, we understand. It's not easy to go through this one." Musa said.

"Good night." Bloom said, and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Stella fell asleep within five minutes.

"Poor Stella." Musa said.

"Amazingly enough, I want to help her. I'm terribly sorry for her." She said Bloom.

"She isn't so ugly. She's pretty cute." Tecna said.

"If someone here didn't start yell, Stella wouldn't freak out like this" Musa said angrily.

"I could not help. I was so scared." Flora said.

Layla walked into the room. "I spoke with Brandon. He has a punishment. He must write 100x _**When I go somewhere, I'll tell the teacher**_. I do not envy." She laughed. "I'm worried about Stella." She added.

Stella shook a few times and sighed contentedly.

"She deserves a rest. I hate to think how uncomfortable it was." Musa whispered.

Bloom beamed. "I have an idea. Winx Enchantix." She transformed and flew over Stella. She shook her wings, and from them began to fall fairy dust. It fell directly on Stella, but nothing happened.

"What? Nothing? But why ?! I hoped that it will work and that she will turn back!" Bloom started to cry.

"So let's try it all together. Winx Enchantix."

They flew to Bloom and flapped their wings. Nothing happened.

"Poor Stella. Why it does not work even together?" Asked Musa.

"It's probably too strong magic." Tecna said.

Winx they turned back and looked on Stella. She was sleeping peacefully and smiling.

**So what do you think? I take critique. :D**


	5. Arrival

**5\. Chapter**

**Arrival**

**In three hours**

Brandon knocked on the door.

"I'm going." Bloom whispered and quietly opened the door.

"Hey Brandon." Bloom whispered.

"Hello." Brandon whispered. "Is she fine?"

"Of course, but she fell asleep. Respectively three hours ago." Bloom smiled.

"She used to be really tired." Brandon commented.

"Yeah ... but she was mostly very upset. It was very hard for her." Bloom explained.

"I wish I could be with her before." Brandon said.

"Further complications arose when Flora's cell phone rang, she went into the room and Stella yet completed the transformation. Flora then entered the room and started yelling." Bloom said angrily. "I have but to say that Stella knows how to hiss and growl. That sound made all of us cringed." She smiled.

He smiled. "Can I see her?" He asked.

"Sure. She's right here." Bloom replied.

Brandon walked over to the bed, knelt and looked into her face. When he saw that she was smiling, he smiled too. Winx has quietly disappeared and that gave them some privacy.

Careful, trying to not wake her, he took her hand.


	6. Awakening

**7\. Chapter**

**Awakening**

**Per hour**

After an hour, Stella opened her eyes. The first thing she saw were intertwined hands. She turned her head and saw Brandon as he smiles. He also smiled.

"Hi, baby. Did you sleep to pink?" He chuckled.

Deliberately frowned at him, but she didn't last long. "Probably yes." She added with a laugh.

He looked into her eyes. "I was worried about you, baby."

"I've missed you." Stella whispered.

"Can I ask you something? When I called you, you were gasping for breath. Why?" He asked.

Stella frowned. "You noticed that?"

He laughed. "Yeah. I was worried about you. And one thing, love. Lying is not your forte." He chuckled.

Stella stuck her tongue out at him. "Well, it was ..., complications with the transformation." Admitted.

He smiled and ruffled her hair.

"How long have I been asleep?" Stella asked.

"Well ... about four hours." He smiled.

"So long?" Stella asked in amazement.

"You were completely exhausted." He explained.

"How long have you been here?" She smiled.

"An hour or so." He answered.

"It used ti be terribly boring." Stella laughed.

"Of course not. I watched you sleep." Brandon said.

"That must have been awful." Stella squealed.

"No, I like when you sleep. You're so smiling beautifully. You talk in your sleep." Brandon smiled.

"What? What did I said?!" She said Stella.

"You called my name and said that you love me. It's nice to hear it." Brandon admitted.

"I had a beautiful dream. About you. He hugged me and kissed me." She laughed.

"This reminded me that in that time I've been here, I have not done it yet." He smiled at her with his crooked smile.

Stella threw her arms around his neck and pressed her full lips on lips Brandon. Brandon put his arm around her and stroked her hair.

"Wow." She smiled.

"What? You killed off how perfect I'm kissing?" He asked with a laugh.

"Absolutely." Stella laughed.

Then she walked into the room Bloom.

"Bloom!" Stella enthusiastically screamed, jumped up and threw her arms around her neck.

"Stella. Are you awake? How are you?" She said and hugged her.

"I'm fine. I do not know what got into me." She laughed.

Stella was still hug Bloom, but she turned to Brandon. "You aren't surprised, as I'm fat?" Stella asked anxiously.

"Stella, do not talk like that! You are so cute. I prefer stronger girls than weed." He winked at her.

Stella smiled and winked at him, too.

"Can we play some card game?" Stella asked.

"We can." Bloom replied.

They came into the living room and Musa fell around Stella's neck.

They played until nine at night.

"I'll have to return to Red Fountain." Brandon said sadly.

"Oh No." Stella sighed.

"Tomorrow I will surely come." Brandon promised.

"Girls? And how will we do with it school tomorrow? I lost my powers." Stella asked.

Musa stroked her back. "We will think something, honey."

"I love you." Brandon said.

"I love you." Stella whispered.

Brandon pulled her body and hugged her around the wide waist. Stella slid his hands through his hair and he pressed his lips to her full lips.

"See you tomorrow." Brandon laughed.

"Tomorrow." She said Stella.

Then Brandon left.

Stella went to bathe.

Then she put on her pajamas with hearts and lay down to her bed. She never thought about it, but she was sad that she hasn't roommate. She looked at the photo. She was hugging Brandon. Without friends and Brandon her memories returned to transformation and that is not like the other fairies. She burst into tears and curled into a ball.

In this window flew Amora. "Hey, Hey, hey. Who is it crying?"

"Amore!" She breathed a sigh of relief and hugged her tightly.

Then they both fell asleep.

**The Red Fountain**

"So what happened with Stella?" Sky asked

"Well ... Valtor spell hit her and she turned into a ... monster." Brandon explained.

"Oh. Poor girl." Sky told.

"Brandon, something is bothering you?" Sky asked worriedly.

"No, I just ..." Brandon said.

"Just what?" Sky asked.

" I have long thought about it. I want to propose Stella to marriage." Brandon said a little sheepishly.

"Oh, and you're afraid that she will refuse it?"

Brandon nodded.

"Now look. You and Stella have such amazing relationship that even I do not understand. Stella loves you so. Sometimes she is a bit ... well she just do not think what is she driveling, but ...

She forgave you lie, that you're a prince Sky. She jumped behind you off that cliff, willing to kill yourself just to be with you. She's absolutely not afraid to tell you her feelings. Brandon, Stella willn't reject you, believe me. "He said Sky.

"Thanks Sky. You're really buddy." Brandon smiled.

Then both fell asleep.


	7. Planning

**8\. Chapter**

**Planning**

Stella woke loud noise. She jumped. Amora, which she lay on her back, flew off.

"What's going on?" Stella asked.

There was a sound like falling pan, Musina swearing and laughing.

"Let's have a look." Amora said. Stella nodded. They scrambled out of bed and Stella took her pink slippers that it was now about five numbers smaller than her feet. She walked across the room to the door. The sound came from the kitchen. Amora sat on Stella's hand and she walked into the kitchen.

"Hey girls. What's going on here?" She asked.

Bloom ran to her and hugged her. "Nothing, it's just Musa cooks."

Winx laughed. Stella looked around. The kitchen was total havoc. Everywhere there were shells from eggs, potatoes rolled on the ground and on the chandelier was hanging omelet.

"Musa, please, how you could be managed to blow up the omelet on the chandelier?" Stella laughed.

"Well I do not know." Musa said.

"Are you telling me that it flew there by herself?" She laughed.

"It threw too high, well." Musa laughed.

"But how will we take it off?" Layla sked.

Stella winked at her. "Leave it to me."

Stella in one leap jumped to the chandelier in the air she caught omelet.

"Wow." Winx looking at her with wide eyes.

"Musa, this should be an omelet?" She laughed again and looked at Musa's masterpiece. It was burnt.

"You know how make it better?" Asked Musa.

Stella smiled and took the pan. She poured eggs, bacon and sprinkled it with potatoes. She left it for few minutes on a pan, then she took ot a fluid motion she blew up. Omelette flew to the chandelier, but it turned and Stella grabbed her capably. She smiled. Then Stella again threw it and omelette landed directly on the plate.

Specialists walked into the kitchen, while they watched her. Brandon stood behind Stella and he covered her eyes. Then he lowered them and Stella turned. She smiled, she was so glad to see him.

"You have a great shot, Highness." He chuckled.

"Thanks." Stella laughed.

"I could not sleep much I missed you, darling." Brandon admitted.

"You too." She whispered.

Brandon had one arm around her wide waist and with one hand hestroked her hair. Stella smiled and gave him a kiss.

Then she asked. "Are you hungry?"

When she turned, specialists stared open-mouthed. Stella pretended to notice.

"As if I had to ask." She laughed.

"We too." They told Winx.

"Musa today was very clever, threw up an omelet on the chandelier." She laughed Bloom.

"Just wait, I'll get you some food." Stella said.

Others sat to a table.

A few minutes later Stella brought six large omelet. They sat in pairs and ate it together.

Stella and Brandon is trying to feed each other.

"I did not know that the princess of Solaria can cook." Musa laughed.

"Almost every day I went into the kitchen and helped out there. I had a one worthy of a cook who taught me." Stella smiled and winked at them.

"So .. what are we doing today?" Bloom asked.

"Well ... how about you go out when it is so beautiful?" Stella proposed.

"This is a great idea." Flora said. "There is nothing nicer than to go out into the countryside."

Stella cleaned up from the table and she was whistling while she wash dishes. Brandon took the towels.

"Stella is now in a good mood." Bloom noted.

"That's good. She isn't so upset right now." Musa said cheerfully.

"Anyway, I still do not understand what happened to Stella." Whispered Helius.

"Shh. Stella gor hit by Valtor's spell yesterday and all morning she painfully changed in ... well .. uh. You know into what." Flora explained in a whisper.

"Where are we going?" Asked Musa.

"Well ... I do not know. Maybe in a park or on a meadow or something. I have one favorite place." Stella said.

"This is a great idea." Others agreed.

"Excuse me, I gotta go change. Or should I go in my pajamas?" Stella laughed.

"That would be quite interesting." He laughed Riven.

Bloom and Stella ran into the room.

"Bloom, please, could you get it larger clothes?" Stella asked.

"Of course, yeah, baby." Increased her jeans and even brown shirt with half sleeves and buttons at the neckline.

"Thank Bloom." Stella thanked and hugged her.

Then she wore jeans and a brown shirt.

"You look beautiful, Stella." Bloom said.

"Oh, I dunno, but thank you." Stella laughed.

Stella and Bloom left the room.

"Stella, it suits you." Brandon hugged her.

"Thank you, my love." She kissed him on the cheek.

"So are we going?" Flora asked.

"Of course." Stella smiled.

Bloom increased sneakers to Stella that she didn't go barefoot.

"I'm going to tell Miss Faragonda, we're leaving." Bloom said.

******In the office**

Bloom knocked on the door.

" Come in." There was inside.

Bloom walked in. "Hello."

"Bloom. Is something wrong? Why are not you in school?" Asked Miss Faragonda.

"Well, it is hard to explain. We're going to go through. When we'll come back, we will explain it to you." Bloom explained.

"Well, be careful." Said Miss Faragonda.

"We will." Bloom assured her. "Goodbye."

"Goodbye."


	8. Walk

**9\. Chapter**

**Walk**

In the hallway

"Can we go?" Bloom asked, when she came to the other.

"Of course." Flora replied.

They walked for about half an hour through the woods.

"And where is it, Stella?" Layla asked.

"It's a place where I love to go and I can relax there." Stella explained.

"How far is it?" Flora asked.

"It's a piece. You see that light over there? There we go, and we're there." Stella said and pointed ahead.

"So what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Layla screamed and ran.

Stella ran. When she came to light, bounced and jumped up to 5 meters high. She landed gently in the middle of the meadow.

Winx and specialists reached her.

"How are you doing it?" Asked Layla.

"What?" Stella said.

"Well, it so high you jump?"

"Normally, as you do when you want to jump. Bounce and jump." Stella explained and laughed.

Brandon looked around the meadow. From all sides were lined with trees, it was perfectly round and it grew there a lot of different kinds and colors of flowers.

"It's beautiful, Stella." Brandon said.

"I'm glad you like it here." She said and lay down on the green grass.

Bloom gasped.

"Bloom, what's happening?" Stella asked.

"Your skin!" Bloom said.

"What's wrong with her?" She opened her eyes.

"Your skin somehow shines."

This compeled Stella look up. She looked at her hand. It looked like she was bedecked with tiny diamonds. "Wow." Stella gasped.

"It hurts?" Musa asked anxiously.

"No, not at all." Stella replied.

Bloom calmed down and sat down.

Brandon lay down beside Stella and took her hand. Stella turned her head and looked into his eyes and smiled. Her pointy teeth flashed in the sun.

"Wow. You have shining girl. Okay?" Riven said excitedly.

"You're a dweeb." Brandon exploded with laughter, hr rose from the ground and ruffled Riven's hair.

Stella just smiled and rolled her eyes. She took a book from my bag and lay down on her belly. Her favorite book Twilight she read for the fifth time. She crossed her ankles in the air. Brandon lay back down beside her. He watched with interest. Stella smiled.

"Why are you laughing?" He asked.

"You're like Edward. You're hypnotizing me." She winked Stella.

"I think that YOU are like Edward, my love." He kissed her hair.

"How do you mean?" She asked, confused and on her forehead made a wrinkle.

Brandon took her book and found page 216.

"Like this." He explained to her tone, as if it was perfectly obvious and took her shining hand.

"You're right." She smiled.

"You're strong, you can jump well and of course, you are to me as beautiful as a vampire." Brandon said.

Stella grimaced, but then she laughed.

Brandon stroked her hair and pulled her to him. "I love you."

"I love you." Stella whispered.

Brandon gave her long kiss. Stella put her glowing hands through his hair. Brandon grabbed her around the waist.

Then, when he broke the kiss, the Stella smiled.

"I must admit that you kiss perfectly." Brandon announced.

"You aren't bad." Dramatically waved her hand. Then they both laughed.

They talked all afternoon.

"We should go back." Bloom said and stood up.

Stella jumped to her feet and helped Brandon feet. Everyone got up and ran. Stella was faster than Winx. They came to Alfea.

"Come with us to the apartment?" Stella asked.

Specialists nodded.

"Stella, maybe you should go to Miss Faragonda." Bloom said.

"Okay, I'll go to her." Stella replied and hugged Brandon.

**Please more reviews, please!**


	9. Cognition

**Chapter 10**

**Cognition**

Stella knocked.

" Come in." Faragonda said.

Stella took a breath and went inside.

"Hello." Stella greeted eagerly.

"Miss Stella, what's wrong with you ?!" She gasped.

"It's a work of Valtor. He hit me with spell. Yesterday I spent the morning ... well I changed to this." Stella said.

"Valtor ?!" He asked Faragonda dumbfounded. Can you look into memories? "

Stella nodded.

_Flashback_

_"They are spoiled, silly fairies and princesses." Valtor laughed._

_" Don't about my friends like this!"_

_"What have you done to me?!" She asked anxiously._

_"Wh-what's happening?" She asked, looking down at her hands._

_"Honey, what happened?"_

_"I ... I ..." Stella began to cry._

_"Well ... I'm ... probably turning into a monster!" She cried even harder._

_Brandon hugged her. "Do not cry, I love you as you are." He said, wiping her tears._

_"I'm really so awful that I was scared even Flora?" She cried._

_" This can not be me!" Stella began to cry and sank to the floor._

_"I've missed you." Stella whispered._

_Stella glanced at her. "Leave it to me."_

_Stella in one leap jumped to the chandelier and in the air she caught omelet._

_"I'm glad you liked it here." She said, and lay down on the green grass._

_This prompted Stella to look up. She looked at his hand. It looked as if it had been encrusted with small diamonds. "Wow." Stella gasped._

_"Wow. You have a shining girlfriend. Okay?" Riven said excitedly._

_Brandon stroked her hair and pulled her to him. "I love you."_

_"I love you." Stella whispered._

_End of flashback_

Stelle's eyes glittered.

"Do not cry, baby. That will be good." Faragonda told her.

"I've lost my powers! I'm nothing! Only this monster!" Stella began to cry.

Faragonda hugged her. "Come here to me. That will be good. One more thing. Forever you will be 19 years old and you are a bit poisonous." Faragonda said.

"I am immortal? But how am I poisonous?" Stella asked.

"Well, this spell is transmitted by the bite." Faragonda explained.

"So if I'll someone bite, he'll turn into a monster ... like me?" She asked, aghast.

Faragonda nodded.

"One last question. Have you eaten anything today?" He asked Faragonda.

"Yes, but it was disgusting. I wanted to throw up." Stella admitted.

"You do not need to eat. The food does not give you any nutrients." Faragonda said.

Stella hugged her again.

"I love you." Stella whispered.

"I love you too, honey." Faragonda assured her.

"Okay, baby. It was difficult today. You should go to sleep." Faragonda said.

"Good. Thank you for everything." Stella smiled. "Good night."

"Good night, baby." Faragonda replied.

Stella walked into the room.

"So what?" Brandon asked.

"Everything is fine." She smiled.

Brandon pulled her to him body. She kissed him gently. Then she yawned.

"Go to bed, sweetheart. Today it was difficult." Brandon said, and kissed her.

"Okay. I love you." Stella whispered.

The boys said goodbye and left with Winx.

"Good night, baby." Winx told.

Stella changed into pajamas and went to bed. She thought about Brandon. She fell asleep.


	10. Alone at home

**11\. Chapter**

**Alone at home**

Stella awoke and got out of bed. Across her chair she had new clothes. She smiled and changed.

She went to the bathroom, brushed her teeth and combed her hair.

Then she went into the living room. Winx were gone.

"You're late." Said Stella.

She sat on the couch and sighed. Her eyes turned to the letter on the sofa. It was his neat script written _For Stella_.

She took the letter and opened it.

_Dear Stella,_

_You do not know how much I want to be with you, but unfortunately I can not. I spoke with Codatorta that some days I willn't go to school and be with you. He said that he understand it and that he did not care._

_This afternoon I will come for you and we'll go for a walk. If you want, of course._

_I love you so much._

_Brandon_

Stella smiled.

"I love you too." Said Stella

"This is perhaps the first time that I wish to go to school." She sighed sadly.

Stella wanted draw. She pulled out a paper and her artistic crayons Derwent.

She drew Bloom's Enchantix transformation. She drew about 1.5 hours. Then she began to draw Brandon. She was really happy when she made it.

Meanwhile, Brandon Sky is stashed out of school because they went to collect the engagement ring.

Brandon knew that Stella's favorite color is green and her favourite gemstone is emerald. They went into a goldsmith.

"Hello, can I help you?" Saleswoman asked.

"Hello. I'm looking for an engagement ring for my girlfriend." Brandon replied.

"What kind of gem does your girlfriend like?" She asked again.

"Emerald." He replied.

" Does she prefer gold or silver?" She asked the saleswoman.

"Silver."

"Skin color and circumference of your finger?" She finally asked.

"Well, skin color is light green and finger circumference 70 mm." Brandon replied.

Saleswoman bit her lip to hide her surprise. Then she introduced specialists into the department with silver and emeralds.

"Here. Choose what will be best for your girlfriend." Said the saleswoman.

"Thank you." Brandon said.

Saleswoman walked behind the counter.

"So, what rings Stella prefers? These classic or more modern?" Sky asked.

"Well, she likes something between it." Brandon replied.

Sky rolled his eyes.

Then Brandon's glance turned to ring that fascinated him. Silver ring was delicately intertwined and clutched a small emerald. It cost 6358, - CZK.

"This is breathtaking. What do you think?" He asked Brandon.

"It's wonderful. I'm sure Stella will like it."

Stella looked at the clock. It was 11.30. An hour and a half to come Winx.

Stella went to clean up. First, clean up the living room, then the kitchen, and finally your room. It took it to her an hour and a quarter.

Bloom bursted into room. "Come on Stella. It's lunch!"

"I'm going." Stella laughed. "Thanks for the clothes."

"You're welcome." Bloom assured her.

To the lunch was steak with mashed. Musa loved steakes. She ate about four steakes.

"What did you do today?" Flora asked.

"Well ... I drew and cleaned. Nothing much." She winked at them. "What did you do?"

"We defended itself against attacks. Nothing much too." Musa laughed.

"Let's go back to the apartment." Tecna said.

They stood up and carried off trays. Then they returned to the room.

"Wow. There is a beautifully cleaned up!" Exclaimed Bloom.

Stella laughed.

Then she went to her room for a picture. She returned to the living room and gave it to Bloom.

"Stella! This is so wonderful! That's for me?" She asked.

Stella nodded and laughed.

She went to the window and saw Brandon outside. Stella ran out from the apartment. She quickly ran the corridor and eventually flew straight out the door. Brandon spread his hands and she jumped into his arms.

"Hi Stella." He said in his husky voice.

"Brandon, You do not know how I'm looking forward to you." Stella whispered and kissed him.

Brandon put her on the ground.

"By the way, your writing has improved a lot. It's by the punishment?" She laughed.

"Probably yes." He smiled.

"Do you want ride a motorbike, princess?"

"I would like to." Stella replied.

"We're going to your meadow. I really liked it there." Brandon admitted.

"I'll go anywhere with you, love." She sat behind Brandon and threw her arms around his slender waist. She rested her head on Brandon's back. Brandon smiled and went.


End file.
